


Give 'Em a Show

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [200]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s05e20 The Devil You Know, Humor, Implied Sex in the Impala, M/M, Mentions of the movie Titanic, dean has womanly moans, sam had manly grunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is worried that Crowley may have heard them having sex when he was tracking them. Dean is very much not concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give 'Em a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 20 The Devil May Care
> 
> "I ship Kevin and Castiel and their ship name would be Castiel but with a K. They're the only true ship in the entire series, let's be honest here." - My dumb friend

"So... this demon Crowley was listening to us this whole time, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do you think he heard us-"

"Dean, I've been trying really hard not to think about that."

"Well, we could consider that as a possibility. I mean, if he recorded it, it would make  _great_ blackmail material."

"You say that like you're excited. Do you want to be blackmailed with audio of us having sex in the Impala?"

"No! I'm just saying, that night was pretty intense, remember? I think it might have gotten just as steamy as the car Jack and Rose had sex in. Oh, I should have made a streak in the fog like Rose did. It's kind of weird when you think about that though, because what position was she in for her palm to be facing the wind-"

"Shut up. Be quiet, please."

"It's a good question! It seems like something you would think about."

"I don't care about Titanic. I care that a demon might know that we had sex in the back seat of a car."

"Okay, first of all, even though I hate that Celine Dion song, doesn't mean the movie isn't excellent. Second of all, who gives a fuck? So what if he heard you're manly grunting and my oddly female-like moans. We probably gave him a show."

"I knew I wasn't the only one who though your moans were especially high pitched."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Don't worry. I think they're hot."

"Lucky for you, I like your ape-like grunts."

"Are we going to-"

"We should be extra quiet. We don't want anyone overhearing us."


End file.
